Loving Jacob
by DawnOfNight55
Summary: After edward leaves and jacob had put her back together, as together as she could be, bella can not help what arises after. Please R
1. Epilogue

**Prologue**

It was almost six months since Edward had left Bella. Bella had been devastated but with Jacobs (her best friend and werewolf) help she had somehow managed to keep it together.

Jacob and Bella on their way to bella's house to say good night after a day in la push.

"Bella" Jacob said

"Oh uh sorry about that Jake, I guess I'm kind of tired. It wasn't quite that easy jumping off a cliff you know?"

He flashed a smile and laughed

"Well maybe you just need to do more fun stuff and you would be just fine"

I didn't want to do anything that was fun yet considered dangerous, I just couldn't understand it...

"Are you ok? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing it's just been a long day" I answered

There was no way that I would be able to tell him this, if he had not thought I was crazy before he would if I told him what I was thinking about, and how could I tell him when I didn't understand it myself. He parked his car next to Charlie's. Home at last, I was so tired and I really just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"Thanks, bye Jake." I said as I got out of the car.

"Bella are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea Jake I'm fine go home, ill see ya. Bye"

I walked in and found Charlie asleep on the couch, I went to the bathroom took a shower, put my pajamas on and went to my room. I got and bed, just laying there, I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. The same thoughts kept coming back to my head. Why would I hear his voice? Is it just my imagination? Or is he really near? Watching me? Oh who was I kidding, he's gone Bella gone and he's not coming back. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep…


	2. Full of surprises

**Chapter 1**

I woke up at around 9 am the next morning; I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. The house was empty; Charlie had gone down to the station already. I had no plans for the day so I decided to eat and watch TV on the couch. Moments later the phone rang I got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella" I knew that voice, it was Jacob

"Hey Jake! What's up?" I said with way too much enthusiasm

"I was just wondering what you were doing today"

"Oh I don't have any plans. You want to ride our bikes?"

"Actually I thought we could just hang out if that's ok with you"

"Yes Jake that sounds great, I'll meet you at your house in about 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok…uh Bella?" he sounded hesitant

"Yea Jake"

"…nothing see you in a bit, bye"

"Bye Jake" I said kind of slow

My heart was beating fast and I was frozen for a minute, thinking about Jacobs smile. I snapped out of it hung up, got my keys, and headed to la push to see Jake. On my way there I couldn't help think of him, he was such an amazing guy and just knowing that I would hang out with I got so ecstatic it even scared me, but it was Jake, and he had that effect on me. I also began to wonder what Jake was going to say before we hung up, I just hoped it was nothing bad or weird I don't think I can take anymore on werewolves and vamp-… I cut off that thought, don't go there Bella. I did my best to keep my thoughts straight and I soon arrived at Jacobs. As soon as I got out of the car Jake was there greeting me.

"Hey Bella" he said smiling awkwardly

"Hey Jake, still growing huh? Are you ever going to stop?"

"Haha I wish! Werewolf here Bella, duhh!"

"Well you should still stop, so what are we doing today?"

"Oh I was thinking we could go to the beach" he hesitates again "…if that's ok with you"

"Jake"

"Yea Bella?"

"What's up with you? You're being kind of weird"

"It's nothing I…I just have a surprise for you but I just don't know how you will react"

My heart rate sped up again, he looked so cute standing there I just wanted to…I let that thought trail off. I smiled and punched him on the arm and yelled "race you to the beach Jake!!" as I started running forward.

Jake followed "hey no fair you got a head start!!"

That didn't last long I made the mistake of looking back and I tripped on my own feet and fell flat on my face.

"Bella are you ok?!?!?!" I was still on the ground "BELLA!! Oh no Bella can you hear me??" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No Jake I can't hear you" I answered

"Bella that's not funny" he said a little mad

"Oh come on Jake" I said standing up, "it was a little funny"

"Making me think you are hurt is funny?" he asked

"Well a little" I bit my lip

He looked at me so serious and the he started laughing

"Haha I guess you are right, I was about to completely flip out, now come on silly"

His smile was so wide and amazing I couldn't help but smile and feel happy. He put his arm around my waist and we started walking toward the beach.

"so Bella I know that you had a hard time after them bloodsuckers left you and well I was just thinking… wondering how are you doing now?"

I was not ready for this question, I remember yesterday and how I had heard _his_ voice as if he had been standing right next to me, I got angry and Jacob could tell.

"Ok I guess that means you are not over it." He sighed.

"No Jake that means it's in the past now, and now were in the present"

I did my best not to sound angry while talking and as I said this I realized it was true, they weren't here, _he_ wasn't here it was over and they weren't coming back.

"Bella" Jake said

"Yea Jake"

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry" he said looking down

"Jake don't be sorry I like the way things are now" I smiled

He looked at me with a slight smile

"So you like hanging out and all… with me?"

"Yea Jake I really do"

He smiled again and I could feel my heart melt

"Good because I'm not going anywhere" he said with a grin on his face

"Good" I smiled.

Then I turned my gaze forward and as we started nearing the beach I saw a little set up was it just me or was that a table and chairs? I looked over at Jake who was smiling shyly, he was so cute.

"Jake what is that" I pointed toward the table and chairs.

"It's a surprise like I said I thought we could have something to eat and I know you really enjoy time at the beach so…" he didn't continue, he looked at me looking to see my reaction.

"Jake that is the best idea ever!"

"Really you like it?" he asked unsure

How could I not, he had gone through all this trouble.

"Of course" I yelled and gave him a big hug and he smiled again.

We got to the table and chairs and he got a basket from somewhere, it must have been hidden.

"It's nothing really I just wanted us to have a good time"

I looked at him in the eyes as he spoke and now more than ever I couldn't look away from his smile, his beautiful skin, everything about him was so amazing, he was Jake. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, Jacob was my best friend… we could never

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Yea Jake you know you can"

He sighed

"Ok well I'm not quite sure how to say this Bella…I…I" he hesitated and looked down

"I like you Bella, a lot… I mean you're my best friend but I like you more than as just a friend" he stopped talking, at that moment I felt a rush of emotions pass through me, good emotions. He broke the silence. "I understand if you don't feel the same" he sighed and kept his eyes down, not looking at me. I couldn't stop looking at him, this beautiful, amazing, funny guy who also happened to be my best friend like me? Plain old me? I didn't even know what I was doing; it was as if I was unconscious. I started walking towards him, and he looked up a little but wouldn't look me in the eyes. When I got to him I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me really tight. "I like you to Jake" I was finally able to tell him. "A lot" I added. We pulled apart from the hug "really? You're not just saying that because you fell you have to, because if you don't feel the same way you don't have to say anything"

"I mean it Jake these last couple of days have been amazing" he smiled and my heart rate started to speed up again.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"I wouldn't like it any other way Jake"

We decided to sit on the sand instead of the chairs, it was just better. He put his arm around me and we sat there talking for a while.

"I think it's time to go Bella, I don't want Billy and Charlie worry" and just as he finished speaking I heard a howl from deep in the forest, I figured it was Sam.

"Come on Bella I'll get you home" I thought it could be something urgent…

"Jake I can drive myself home; you go they might need you"

He knew I wasn't going to budge so he started running and then I saw him phase and disappear in to the forest. It had been a good day; I walked back to my car and headed home. Now I knew that I got excited to hang out with Jacob because my feeling for him had changed they no longer were a friendly kind of feeling they were the feeling that everyone likes to have knowing you have someone, someone you could possibly love. I finally got home and I noticed that Charlie's car wasn't there, I hope things are ok he's usually home by now. I went inside and began to make dinner, I decided to make spaghetti. I finished making dinner and Charlie still wasn't home, and I began to worry. Soon the phone rang and I got it

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, I came down to la push, I thought you and Jake would be here, but Billy said you had gone home already"

"Yea dad I'm home already"

"Ok, Billy asked me to stay for dinner is that ok?" he asked

"oh and Jake was here he said he was going to hang out with you, so you didn't have to be home by yourself and since it's Friday he's going to spend the weekend at our house, if that's fine with you?" he added.

Ok with me of course it was fine by me, it was great by me, there's no way Jacob being here could bother me one tiny bit.

"Yea dad of course that's fine with me" I was trying not to sound so obvious of how happy and excited I was that he was going to be here this whole weekend, with me.

"Yea I didn't think you would mind, well I'll see you later kiddo" he said

"Bye dad"

I hung up, I couldn't wait for Jacob to get here, and life could not get any better than this. I decided that unless I was doing something time would be very slow so I started washing the dishes to make time go by faster. Soon I heard a knock on the door; it had to be Jake so I went and opened the door.

"Jake!!!" I yelled and he flashed his amazing smile that just made me melt, he wrapped his arms around me

"Hey Bella, we need to talk"

We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"yea it's just I'm going to have to hang around here more, there's this bloodsucker, a girl, we think she's been hunting and is after something because she still hasn't left. Earlier today when Sam called me, she was pretty close, the whole pack is after her. She a weird vampire she comes and goes and we haven't been able to get to her."

A thought hit me and almost knocked the breath out of me

"Victoria!!!" I yelled in alarm

"What Victoria?" he asked confused

"Jake the vamp…ire that you're talking about what do you know about her?" I asked

"She's weird she comes and goes, she seems mad and fierce, why do you ask Bella?" he said interested

"I know who it is" I whispered and looked down

Jacob took my face in his hands and stared at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Bella you know her? Is she one of your friends?" he asked

"I know her but she's not my friend. She was James partner and last year Edward killed James because he was trying to kill me. She must be after me. That's it! Edward killed her mate and now she's after me"

That had to be it there was no other reason for her to be here.

"Bella Are you sure?" he asked and grabbed my hand

I sighed "yes Jake its Victoria, I'm sure" I said

"Bella you said that Edward killed her mate are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am Jake, why?"

"She's not alone there's a guy another vampire with her"

I started thinking and then

"Laurent!!!!" I yelled out.

"What" he asked surprised

"Laurent was with James and Victoria when we met them, but he left before the fight between Edward and James"


	3. Preparation

**Chapter 2**

"Ok Bella everything's going to be ok we will take care of it and you and Charlie are going to be safe" Jacob said

I wanted Victoria to go away, things were just beginning to feel right, I was being myself again and I had even found Jake. I couldn't lose him

"Jake don't put yourself in danger, Victoria's very strong." I said

"Don't worry Bella we've got this handled" he said

He said it like he wasn't one bit worried like it was no big deal. I remembered how powerful Victoria was when we saw her, and that Laurent was with her. It would be the two of them against the three of Sam's pack. But if vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies did one have an advantage over the other? I don't think that's a question I wanted to learn the answer from experience. Jake hugged me tight and kissed my hair.

"Bella don't worry we'll take care of this, I can beat that bloodsucker on my own, besides there's two of them and three of us. I could beat both all by myself"

That's not what I was worried about; I knew that they could beat them but what if something happened, I could not lose Jake, I just couldn't. Jake saw me in deep thought.

"Earth to Bella, Jake here you in there?" he said

He drew me closer to him

"Bella its going to be ok so don't worry just calm down" he laughed

"What are you so worried about, you think I won't be able to beat them?" he asked

This made me mad, that's what he was worried about, if he could beat her or not, on his own.

"Jake I'm not worried if you guys can beat them, I know you can" I said calming down a bit

Jake looked at me with confused eyes, I sighed.

"I don't want to lose you" I whispered

He laughed. Why was he laughing, didn't he care about my feeling at all.

"Why are you laughing at me Jake" I asked

"Bella you have two vampires after you, wanting to kill you, and you're worried about me?" he said

Ok so I was thinking about him instead of me but it wasn't me who was going to fight Victoria and Laurent, it was him.

"Yes Jake because you are the one that is going to be fighting them not me" I said

"Bella don't worry ok. I'm going to be fine" he said

He stared straight into my eyes, I stared at his beautiful brown eyes, and I couldn't think anymore. My mind had gone blank. I began to calm down, but looking at him made my heart race, beating fast. He smiled again; gosh I loved his smile, his gorgeous amazing smile.

"I'm going to call Sam and fill him in ok" he said

"Yea Jake" I said

He walked to the kitchen to call Sam. I couldn't help but blame myself for this, it was my fault. I turned the TV on there really wasn't anything on so I kept changing the channel. Soon Jake came back.

"Bella Sam said he thinks it's best if you spend more time in la push, it's easier to keep you safe there and Billy can take care of Charlie" he said

"Ok Jake: I said

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me and we sat there watching TV for a while.

I couldn't help feel happy, jakes arm around me, he was really warm, I liked being in his arms, I felt safe. I was feeling tired and sleepy and I began to doze off…

*****************

When I woke up I was in bed. Jake was on the floor next to my bed, I guess he didn't like the couch much. I guess I understood the couch had to be very uncomfortable considering he is so big and tall. He looked in deep sleep and I didn't want to wake him so I decided to stay in my bed a little longer. I was laying there staring at the ceiling but then I turned on my side and started looking at Jacob. He was so amazing, nice, funny, smart and outgoing. He could light up a room just by walking in and giving that gorgeous smile that I loved. I could not help but smile, he was amazing. I saw his eyes open slowly and I jumped up slightly. I started blushing immediately, I felt like I should not have been looking at him. I started laughing.

"Why did you jump, you were blushing" Jake said

"You just caught me off guard, I felt like I wasn't supposed to be looking at you" I said

He laughed and even that was amazing

"Bella you can look at me anytime you want" he said

I walked to the floor where he was at and sat next to him

"Good" I said

I hugged him really hard, as hard as a human could anyway.

"I have to use the bathroom ok" I said

"Ok Bella" he said

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed into a purple comfortable shirt and some jeans. I left my hair down and went to my room, thinking Jacob would be there but he wasn't. I went downstairs and didn't find him, I looked out the window, and his rabbit was still there. Sam must have called him. It looked like Charlie had left early today, so I was alone in the house. I decided to start making some breakfast, I made eggs, bacon, and toast. I made Jake breakfast too, but he still wasn't back. I hoped everything was alright, if it would have been Victoria and Laurent he would have said something. I heard the door open and I expected to hear his footsteps but I didn't instead I saw him.

"Hey Bella sorry for leaving without saying anything, Sam called" he said

"It's ok" I said

I looked at him and giggled, he wasn't wearing a shirt he was only in his jeans.

"What's so funny silly" he said as he walked over to me, kissed my forehead and sat down on the chair next to me. I was completely staring at him now

"What are you looking at me like that for" he asked

"You're beautiful" I said and blushed

"I can't help but look at you" I added. He smiled.

"You are more beautiful" he said and I blushed more

"Hungry?" I asked getting up to get his food

"Starving" he said as I gave him the food

"Bella" he said as I sat down

"Yea Jake" I said

"Sam has an idea to get Victoria to come back here so we can get her" he said

"That's great Jake!" I said

He didn't seem as excited as me

"What's wrong Jake? I asked

"It's risky Bella they…" he looked down and bit his lip

"They want to use you to draw them here and I just don't think it's going to be easy." He said

He really didn't look as excited as me, he didn't look happy about this idea

"Jake" I said as I went to sit on his lap

"We have to do what we have to do, and if I have to be there I will be. We have to get them; they can't hurt other people trying to find me, and if that happens I won't forgive myself. It will be my fault" I said

He sighed

"It's not your fault Bella, don't blame yourself, you can't help it if the bloodsuckers are after you"

I was about to say something but he put his finger on my lips.

"Shh Bella" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. It was nice, his warmth. I liked this, I rested my head on his shoulder, and I wished we could stay like this forever.

"Bella we have to go to la push now, Sam said they were close and we don't want them coming here to find you" he said

"Ok Jake" I said

We got in his car and headed for la push. The car ride there was pretty much silent we didn't say much. I had not a clue what the plan actually was all I knew was that it involved me. I wanted to help in any way I could if one of them was in trouble I could distract Victoria to give the pack a chance to get her and Laurent. That's right that's all I could do, distract Victoria and maybe even Laurent as well. I could give the pack enough time to get to them.

"Bella when we get there all you have to do is stand close to the forest. If they believe you are alone they might come and try to attack you, and that's when we'll come in. we're going to be hiding in the forest and when they are close enough we attack them. At that moment I want you to run to my house and wait for me there." He said

So this was his plan to use me as bait, but I could distract Victoria and things would be easier, the fight would be won faster and no one would get hurt. It was almost like he had known that I was thinking of distracting Victoria, like he read my mind, the mind Edward had not been able to read.

"Yea Jake I get it" I said

Of course I understood that he wanted to clean up my mess while I just left putting the whole pack in danger, I was not going to let that happen. I was going to stay and try to help as long as Jake didn't know about this I was fine.

We quickly got to where it was all going to happen. We walked to where I was going to wait for Victoria to come and find me.

"Ok Bella when you see them we will come out, we're going to be close so don't worry" he said

"Got it Jake" I said

He smiled gave me a quick hug and disappeared into the forest where the rest of the pack was waiting silently. I stood there, feeling a little breeze; they would definitely catch my scent and find me very soon. My heart began to race and soon I could see something in the distance there was no doubt in my mind that it was them. Even from afar I could see Victoria's fiery orange hair; they were getting closer now and knowing they were going vampire speed they would reach me within a minute or so. About thirty seconds later I could see the pack in front of me, I stood there and I heard Jake whimper. I knew what he wanted he wanted me to leave, to run away, but I wouldn't. So there we were in front of Victoria and Laurent, Sam immediately jumped forward and attacked Victoria, then Quil jumped on Victoria as well. There was Jake not moving at all he was worried that I was still there, and Laurent charged towards him. I made a quick decision I grabbed a rock that I found and I threw it at Laurent…


	4. My own reality

**Chapter 3**

Laurent immediately stopped and looked at me. I looked straight into his eyes, they were dark, and I knew he was thirsty for sure. He came toward me and was ready to attack, he was really close. So this was it, this is how it was all going to finally end. I didn't want to see so I closed my eyes as I stood there waiting for Laurent to attack me. Emotions started to run through me. I felt sadness, surprise and happiness. I felt happiness because now Jacob could kill Laurent and Victoria, everything would be ok. At that moment I heard a growl really close up and immediately opened my eyes and saw as Jake launched himself towards Laurent. I didn't know what to do I was frozen there. Sam and Quil were fighting Victoria and Jake was fighting with Laurent. I decided I couldn't do this; this was not a site I wanted to see. I had to run, but my body wouldn't move. I had to make my legs move. I started running after a couple of minutes. I ran fast, I kept running and I didn't look back. I knew Billy was probably home so I went to the garage. I found a good place to sit on the floor and I sat there with my arms around my knees. Tears began to fall on my face, it was my fault, all of this was my fault. I stayed there not knowing what to do. Thoughts raced through my mind. I just hoped that Jake and the pack were fine. It was a while before I heard anything outside. Now I could hear voices in the distance but I didn't move. The voices seemed closer and I could hear Jake and Billy now.

"No Jake, Bella hasn't been here" said Billy

"But she has to be here, her truck is still here" said Jake

"Sorry Jake" I heard Billy head inside.

I thought I heard footsteps but maybe it was just me. Again I heard something and I was pretty sure that it was Jake.

"Bella are you in here" yelled Jake

He sounded hopeless, stressed and worried. I wanted to answer him, to let him know that I was here. But I couldn't find my voice to talk. I had to try, I opened my mouth several time in an attempt to speak but no words came out.

"I'm here" I barely managed but I knew he had heard me

Soon I felt warm arms around me.

"Bella why didn't you run before we started fighting like I told you?" he asked

I took a couple of seconds to answer.

"Because Jake it's my fault, all of this is my fault. Did you really expect me to just leave?" I said

He took a minute before answering, he just looked at me.

"This isn't your fault; you can't help if trouble finds you"

Ok so he was making sense, it didn't mean I wasn't the reason they could have gotten killed.

"But it-"he cut me off

"No Bella it's just not your fault" he said

He picked me up and took me inside the house

"You found her" Billy said as he saw us

I had buried my face in Jacob's chest; jakes arms around me made me feel so safe. I felt Jake put me down on something soft and I opened my eyes and realized that I was in jakes room. I looked over at him and I saw him looking at me and smiling, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Bella you have to calm yourself, everything it taken care of already. The bloodsuckers won't be bothering you anymore, and it wasn't your fault to begin with." He said

"How are Sam and Quil?" I asked

"it's easier for you to focus on others isn't it?" he asked

"I was just wondering did they get hurt."I said

"No Bella they didn't get hurt, were all fine so let's put this behind us they're dead now and would bother you ever again." He said

They were dead. There was no more Victoria and Laurent. I felt better, knowing that they were actually dead and I didn't have to be afraid for my life anymore. Jake came and sat next to me.

"Bella don't worry" he said

I smiled as I felt his arms around me

"Ok, I won't worry" I said as I turned to look at him.

"Jake…" I added

His face was really close to mine, I felt the temperature rise and I was beginning to feel hotter.

"Yes Bella" he said

I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "thank you"

He laughed.

"There's no reason to thank me, you know I'd do anything for you" he said

I started to blush

"Bella you're blushing" he said

As if I didn't know that already. The fact that he mentioned it just made me blush even more.

"Bella are you tired" he asked while smiling

Wow I had not realized it until he mentioned it but it had been a pretty long day and I was feeling tired.

"Yea actually" I said

"Then get some sleep, you have time to take a nap and then I'll take you home" he said

I was about to tell him it was ok and I could sleep when I got home but I looked at him and he looked pretty tired. He must have been after fighting Victoria and Laurent today.

"Yea Jake that sounds like a good idea" I said as I began to lie down and then closed my eyes. With jakes arms still around me I fell asleep.

******************************

When I woke up I was half on top of Jacob, he looked sound asleep. I decided to try to sneak out and let him get some rest but as I got off him he turned to his side and put his arm around me. Oh great looks like I wasn't going anywhere. Jacob was way too big for me and his arm was heavy so I knew that if I tried to get his arm, even if I managed to get it off, I would wake him. About ten minutes passed and I couldn't wait any longer, I tried taking his arm off and after squeezing from out of jakes arm I fell of the bed.

"Ouch!" I half whispered

I looked to see if Jake was awake. He was awake and was staring at me.

"Trying to sneak off are you?" he asked

"Uh no" I said, not helping the smile that was forming

"Oh I'm going to get you, trying to sneak out without me" he said smiling

He started walking towards me, I got up and started for the door and then I started running. Jake was behind me, I ran through the living room an out the front door. As soon as I got out the door I made the mistake of looking back to see how close behind Jake was and as I did I fell. Not only did I fall but Jake who was right behind me also fell, On top of me.

"Ouch Jake you're squishing me" I said

"Sorry bells" he said as he got up

"Are you ok?" he asked as I got up

"Yea I'm fine, I think" I said

It didn't look like I had any bruises, when I looked up at Jake he was smiling like he was up to something.

"What?" I said

He hugged me tight

"That was fun" he said as he let go and put his arm around me

"Bella I hate this, but I think it is time to get you home, I don't want Charlie to worry" he said

I hated it too; I did not want to go home I wanted to stay here with Jake.

"Yea but I can come tomorrow" I said as we walked to the car

"Yes anytime" he said and smiled

Jake started driving my truck. It was pretty silent, this was one of the wonderful things about Jake, and I felt comfortable no matter what.

"Wow today was such a long day don't you think" he said

"Yea it really was" I said

I moved a little bit closer to him

"Uh Jake" I said

"Yea Bella" he said

"How do you plan to get home if you are driving my car?" I said

"It's ok I got it covered, I'm a werewolf remember." He said and laughed a little

"Ok" I said

He put his arm around me as he drove

"No worries Bella there aren't any vampires around they can't hurt me" he said

"True" I said

I could feel jakes heat on me, it was very comforting. Soon we got to my house and we both got out of the car, Jake walked me to the door and hugged me tight, his arms around my waist.

"Bye bells I'll see you tomorrow" he said

Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss before he left

"Night Jake" I said

With that I saw him disappear into the forest and I went inside. I noticed Charlie sleeping on the couch so I quietly went upstairs to my room. I changed into pajamas and got in bed. I was laying there thinking about my day. How Victoria and Laurent were gone and would no longer bother me. Then there was Jake who risked his own life for mine and I was glad that he was with me. I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard my window open more than it was open. I immediately sat up and turned my light on. I could not believe my eyes, this was not real, I had to be dreaming.

"Bella" he said

His voice brought back the memories, the months of pain that he had caused me. I stood up and looked at him suspiciously as if at any moment he would disappear.

"Edward?" I said

He was at my side immediately

"Yes my love I'm here" he said

This could not be it, he could not be here. He left and he said that he was not going to come back.

"Why are you here?" I asked and he smiled

"I cannot stay away Bella I love you" he said

Ok yea of course he loved me; if he really did he would not have left.

"No you don't I said" I said

I saw his face go from relaxed to shocked

"Bella I do love you" he said

"No Edward you left, not because it was better for me but because you didn't want me anymore"

He wrapped his arms around me

"I'm sorry Bella I know that what I did was horrible but I do love you" he said

I pushed him away

"Edward do you really think you can just come back after leaving me like that?" I asked

"I'm sorry Bella I really am an I love you so much I just couldn't stay away I had to come back" he said

"Edward-" he cut me off

"Bella its fine if you are not ready to just continue where we off, but I can't stand being away from you" he said

Did he actually think we could just pick things up where we left off? Like what he did had not hurt me at all? Like the pain had gone away just because he came back? No the pain had not gone away because he was here the pain had gone away because Jacob had been there. Jake had eased my pain, he had taken me as I was all broken hearted an unstable. He became my best friend; he had been patient when I was in pain and now he was my boyfriend, he was who had saved my life today and I knew that he would never leave me.

"Bella what are you thinking?" he asked

"Edward I just don't know" I said

"That's ok let's just start over, as friends and move on from there, truth is I cannot stand to stay away from you" he said with a smile

"By Bella I'll see you at school tomorrow" he added.

He had left before I was able to say anything. I went to lie back down on my bed. Had this really just happened? Could Edward still love me? No. but what if he did? It didn't matter he left me it had been his choice and his idea. Besides Jacob was there for me and he would never hurt me like Edward already had done. There was no decision to make, no change. The decision had been made already when Edward had left he had made the decision of leaving and for me… well as much as I loved him I know that he is my past and what we had before is now only an evanescent memory.


	5. Turn of events

**Sorry it took a while to update, I wasn't sure where to go but here goes nothing, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

I was having difficulty falling asleep now. I didn't want to think too much about this; actually I didn't want to think about it at all. Just as things were starting to feel normal again Edward had decided to come back. Why didn't he come back before I was fine and happy? Why did he come now that my life was beginning to fall back in place? This just wasn't right, it wasn't fair. I soon drifted off to sleep.

***********************************

I awoke the next morning really not wanting to go to school, a lot was expected. I quickly got dressed and went to eat something. I considered staying home and telling Charlie I had not felt well but I knew that I would have to face things some time. I got in my truck and headed to school, and as soon as I parked I saw the Volvo. I really considered ditching but it was too late I knew that people had already seen me. I got out of the car and as soon as I closed the door I heard Alice.

"Bella! Hey Bella" she said really excited

"Hey uh Alice" I said

"I'm so glad to see!" she said

"Yea same here" I said

But of course she was way more excited and I was not looking forward to seeing Edward.

"Bella" I heard a voice from behind me say

It was Edward. Breathe Bella, breath I reminded myself.

"Hi Edward" I said

He smiled as soon as I said his name. I really wanted to get out of here, just go somewhere else and forget about this. Keep my life going like nothing happened, like Edward had not come back.

We walked to the school in silence, well I did any way I could hear Alice talking but I just didn't want to listen. I just walked with them, and I could feel people staring as I walked next to the Cullen's. Great, this was going to be such a great day. I can't wait until it's over. This was one of those times I really wished that Jacob actually did go to forks high instead of attending school in the reservation. If he was here then I would be with him instead of being stuck with Edward. Alice must have noticed I wasn't really paying attention.

"Bella?" she said

"Uh I got to get to class don't want to be late" I said and hurried off away from them.

Alice and Edward stood there looking at me with a shocked expression on their face. I didn't want to look back at them, I knew this day was going to drag on forever and it wasn't going to be one of those slow good days. School was still so boring, not even the return of the Cullen's made me like it, and I wanted it to be over so that I could see Jake. So I could talk to him and he would make me laugh, make me feel better. I was so confused that Edward was here now. I had so much going on and I was pretty sure that I was not going to be at peace until it was all solved and done with. The first thing was Edward, trying to figure out if we could even be friends or if it would be too much for me. I had to ask myself if I still loved Edward, if we could even go back to being anything at all. Then there was Jacob, did I love him enough to stay with him? If I thought I was better with Jacob instead of Edward. No I couldn't let Edward do this to me, I was with Jake, I hadn't even realized that I liked Jake because, well he was so amazing and great. Also the last I would have to do which is something I personally didn't want to but I knew Jake would want to would be to tell Charlie about us. The day had gone by in a daze and now I was on my way to lunch, where I would have to sit with the Cullen's. I got my food and saw Alice practically jumping off her seat as she saw me coming towards them, but I was intercepted by mike.

"So Bella are you and Cullen together again?" he asked

"No" I said

"Oh well why are they back" he asked

"Maybe because they felt like, why don't you ask them instead of asking me" I said annoyed

He just looked at me and went back to his sit where my so called friends sat. I passed their table, only waving to Angela who was the only one that had talked to me a little bit after the Cullen's left, and went to sit next to Alice.

"Bella how had your day been" she asked as soon as I sat down

"It's been good" I lied a little

They all seemed really happy to see me even Rosalie seemed a little bit nicer, which was really not like her at all. Edward sat talking to jasper, pretty much ignoring me. I was really glad he wasn't talking to me, I had so much on my mind since last night but as I sat there in lunch I noticed that it wasn't such a bad day, at least not as bad as I thought it would be. Lunch was almost over and I thought I was going to get away without having to talk to Edward but then he decided he would start up a conversation with me.

"Bella how's Charlie" he asked

"Charlie's good" I said

"So what have you been up to in our absence" he asked

The worst part wasn't that I was forced to talk to him, the worst part was the all of them, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, and Alice were all staring at me too. They were waiting for my answer; they wanted to know what I had done with my life.

"I mainly spend time at la push with Jake" I said

They made a face, of course. I really didn't like that, I mean Jake was my friend and if they couldn't be friendly then well I wasn't sure.

"Oh fun" Rosalie said

"Anything else you've done" asked Edward

"No not really. I spent almost every day with Jake" I said

"And what do you guys do" Alice asked

"Ride bikes, and go cliff diving, anything fun really" I said

Emmett was staring at me with a complete shocked expression.

"Bella have you magically changed" asked Emmett

"Uh no why" I said confused

"Bella you don't go cliff diving, with your luck you would fall off the cliff before jumping" he laughed

We all laughed it was really true, but luckily with Jake there nothing had happened to me, I was safe and sound. Most of all I had had a lot of fun.

"I hope that by riding bikes you mean riding a bicycle" Edward said as he stood up on our way to biology. I said good bye to the rest of them and headed towards biology, Edward walking next to me. He looked really angry about the whole bike thing, but I thought it was hilarious. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as I thought… not at all…

**So any good???**

**Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**If I get enough reviews I'll update quicker this time, instead of waiting for like ever to get around to writing the next chapter.**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Better off

**Chapter 6**

Edwards' fists were balled up as we sat down in our seats in biology. He seemed to be trying to calm himself down. At first he didn't say anything, probably too afraid to speak.

"What's this bike thing" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What about it?" I asked

"What kind of bike?" he asked

"Bike, as in a motorcycle of course" I said

He was about to say something but the teacher came in and started talking. So he was actually worried about me wow, that's so not like him. Last I remember he didn't care and he didn't love me. Whatever I guess it doesn't matter; the day was almost over, almost. The teacher explained today's lab and set us on our own to work with our partners. Lucky for me my partner was Edward. Not. I don't even want to see him, as much fun as I could have telling him all the things me and Jake did but I just didn't want to see him anymore.

"You rode a motorcycle" he said, anger written all over his face.

"Yea me and Jake did" I said trying to stay calm

I started doing the lab but he seemed to be in shock, he wouldn't move. He was as still as a rock. I ignored it and worked on the lab, acting like I had before he was back. it was just like I had after he, I was left alone to do my own work.

"What else?" he asked all of a sudden

"What else what?" I asked still working

"What else did you do" he asked

"Uh I went cliff diving" I said not looking at him

You could really tell he was angry now his hands were balled up into fists and he was looking away, he wasn't even breathing. As we sat there I actually feared him a little, he seemed so angry.

"Bella" he said

"What?" I asked

"Were you trying to kill yourself" he asked worried

I couldn't help but laugh, yeah just because he left me I had wanted to kill myself. The sad part was that I didn't want to live after he left; I had felt as if I had no reason to be alive.

"No I wasn't trying to kill myself" I said

He didn't really say anything after that, he just kept his stance. He barely moved and only spoke when he had to. Somehow this reminded me of my first day in forks when I had sat next to him and he sat as far away from me as possible. He had avoided me and I had thought that I had done something wrong, something that made him not want to talk to me. Except this time I knew why he wasn't talking to me. The bell rang and he ran out of the class room quickly, while I took my time.

"So that must have been awkward" mike said as he walked towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders. It didn't really matter. But leave it up to mike to notice these things.

"Let's get going, don't want to be late for gym" mike said

"Great, gym" I said

Gym was horrible as always, we were playing soccer now. I had kicked the ball once when it was coming my way only to hit some girl in our class. From then on they all just made sure that I didn't get the ball. I was just glad it was over, and now I could go home and relax, and hopefully Jake and I would be able to talk about some things like the Cullen's coming back. I was about to get in the truck when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Alice coming towards me.

"Bella" she said smiling

"Hi Alice" I said

"Hey do you want to hang out with me today, we have a lot of catching up to do" she said excited

"Uh I don't think I can, not today, I have some things I have to sort out" I said normally

"Bella, if this is about Edward just ignore him, he won't bother us, I'll make sure of it" she said

"No Alice I have some things that I have to do, things I have to take care of today" I said

"Oh well ok, another day then" she said a little disappointed

She hugged me and walked back to the Volvo, where I could clearly see Edward staring in my direction. It was starting to rain and I was getting wet so I quickly got in the car as I tried not to think about Edward and started driving home. As soon as I was in the house I wanted to call Jake, but I decided to wait just a little bit. I went upstairs and did some homework, after about twenty minutes I gave up on it and called Jake. It only rang two times before he picked up.

"Hey Jake" I said excited

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he said

"Are you free to come over?" I asked

"Yea sure, any plans?" he asked

"Uh well we need to talk first and maybe we could watch a movie" I said

"Talk?" he said

He caught on; I was hoping it wouldn't worry him or that he would miss the fact that I said that.

"Yea" I said trying to keep calm

"About?" he asked

"You'll know when you get here, but don't worry about it" I said talking way too fast

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked sounding concerned

"It's nothing to worry about, now hurry up and come over already so I can see you" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Well ok" he said slowly

"See you soon Jake" I said

"Bye" he said and quickly hung up the phone.

I started preparing things for dinner I decided to make spaghetti, I made sure to make enough for Jake since I was planning on asking him to stay for dinner so we could hopefully tell Charlie about us being together. As much as I knew that Charlie would be happy I couldn't help but feel really nervous. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that about twenty minutes had passed until I heard the door. I hurried up to get it and opened the door and I saw Jake standing there. I couldn't help but smile I had waited all day to see him, and it felt like forever.

"Jake!" I said as I hugged him

"Hey Bella" he said smiling

"I'm glad you're here" I said

"Me too" he said

He followed me to the kitchen and sat down at the table, I wasn't sure which to talk about first. The Cullen's coming back or having to tell our parents about us.

"Bella?" Jake said out of nowhere and I jumped a little

"Huh? Oh umm yea Jake" I said

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I totally forgot that Jake had been watching me.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine" I said trying to smile a little

"Bella you're starting to scare me, what's going on?" he said

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this but wanting to get it done as soon as possible. I walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him.

"We need to talk" I said

He looked worried when I said this. I really didn't like to see him worry so I decided to just say it and get this conversation done with so I could see the happy and worry free Jake that always made me laugh.

"The Cullen's are back" I said

"What!" he yelled and stood up

"Jake calm down" I said

He sat back down slowly as if he had realized something all of a sudden.

"Did he? Are they all? What are they?" he said not able to choose what to ask or even being able to from a full sentence.

"Jake?" I said

"Yea" he said looking away from me

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea" he answered now looking at me

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to go inform Sam?" I asked

"What?" he asked confused

"You know, I would have told him about the Cullen's being back and all and avoided this conversation but I thought you should tell him" I said

"I'll tell him later. Umm Bella did you talk to them today?" he asked

"Yea I did" I said

"Ok" he said

"There's one more thing we need to talk about" I said wanting to get it all out of the way

"More?" he asked

I laughed a little and went back to my seat.

"Do you mind staying for dinner?" I asked

"Um no" he said confused

"good because I was thinking we would tell Charlie that we are together and well I was thinking we could do it tonight, both of us" I said

"Bella you're um still planning on staying with me now that _he's_ back" he asked

"Jake he hurt me, a lot. More than anyone can imagine and I don't think I could deal with it if he did it again. I can't actually trust him anymore, not the way I used to. Even though I did love him I'm pretty sure that I don't anymore. He hurt me too much and it still hurts to see him but its tolerable now." I said

He looked at me and smiled

"I should get Billy so we can tell them both at once" he said

"That's a good idea, go get Billy, I'll tell Charlie that I invited you guys and then we'll tell them over dinner" I said

"Sounds great bells" he said

We said goodbye and he went to get Billy. I continued working on dinner, making sure that I was making enough for the four of us. Soon Charlie came home and I started to feel nervous, though I knew I shouldn't be. Charlie loves Jake and I'm sure that he's going to be happy and same for Billy.

"Hey dad" I said when he came in

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" he asked

"It was good, um dad I hope it's ok I invited Jake and Billy to eat dinner with us" I said as I set the table.

"Really? That's great bells, there's a game on and I haven't seen Billy in a while." He said smiling

"Yea good" I said

Soon I heard a knock on the door and I knew it would be Jake and Billy so I rushed to open the door and Charlie gave me a funny look like he was suspicious of something. I opened the door to let Jake and Billy inside.

"Hey Billy, hey Jake" I said trying to hide my nervousness

"Hey Bella" answered Billy and Jake

"Come on in" I said

So here we were the four of us, sitting here eating dinner. Billy and Charlie were talking about the game that was going to be on soon while Jake and me talked about nothing in particular. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation until I heard Billy mention the Cullen's, both me and Jake turned to look at him.

"I heard that the Cullen's are back you know" Billy had said

"Are they?" Charlie asked as he looked at me, noticing that both me and Jake were staring.

"Yea, can you believe it" Billy said

"No I can't" Charlie said looking at me, waiting for a reaction.

They didn't say anything else on the subject; I know that Charlie expected me to run upstairs crying. I kind of expected that too but I had no reason for it anymore. I had cried over Edward enough and things would never be the same between us. Billy and Charlie were about to go into the living room to watch the game when Jake and I decided to tell them about us.

"Hey dad could you guys wait for a second, I need to talk to you both" I said

He looked at me weird, he seemed suspicious. Both Billy and Charlie stood there. Just get it over with I kept repeating in my head.

"Dad and Billy" I started

They just stared at me with curious eyes.

"I wanted- Jake and I wanted to just tell you guys that well umm that were together now" I said as I smiled to Jake who was standing next to me.

It seemed to take them a minute to process this; they didn't say anything until what felt like forever.

"That's great bells!" Charlie said

"I'm really glad" Billy said smiling

They started going to the living room again as they talked about it.

"I knew they would get together sometime" I heard Billy say

Jake and I stayed in the kitchen talking to each other for a while. Time went by too fast and soon Billy and Jake left. I went upstairs satisfied with the day had gone. I had thought it was going to be an awful day because the Cullen's were back at school, but I had been able to deal with it and the day had turned out to be a great one.

When I awoke in the morning it was rather warm I smiled knowing the Cullen's weren't going to be in school today due to the sun. I really wished it was a Friday so that I could see Jake the whole weekend, Jake had mentioned something at Sam's and Emily's this Saturday and that was something I couldn't wait for…

**Review please, so I know if you like it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Making plans

**Chapter 7**

The day had gone so fast. Just like I had predicted the Cullen's weren't in school, not that I expected them to. But part of me really wished they were here. I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward, Alice or just all of them to be there. I was feeling really good today, the sun was shining and I had slept through the whole night. I really wished it was the weekend already; I wanted to be able to hang out with Jake. The week went by pretty fast; I awoke that whole week to the sun shining in my face. Yes more days without the Cullen's. I wasn't sure anymore about Edward, I had missed him not in school. I had missed him like before, like every time that he had gone hunting for the weekend and I was stuck alone. Edward. Just his name made me start thinking about so much, so much that I had but now I didn't. I hadn't been able to see Jake since Monday so it had been a little boring even though it was nice and warm. When I awoke Thursday morning to the normal rainy forks I knew that I should have felt lousy but I didn't. All I thought about that morning was getting to see the Cullen's. I drove to the school but I didn't see their cars there. Not the Volvo or the jeep. Maybe they had left without saying good bye again. My heart sank as I thought about it. So what if they had left I kept telling myself so what, it's no big deal. I got out of the truck and I was locking the doors when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!" she yelled

I turned around and saw Alice practically jumping up and down as she walked towards me. I smiled, they hadn't left.

"Hey Alice" I said a little excited

"Hi how are you! I missed you so much" she said

"I'm fine Alice" I said

Just then the first bell rang, which meant that if I didn't start going towards class now I was going to be late.

"We have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch Bella" Alice said before walking away

I hurried to make it in time; I was in luck the bell rang just as I sat down. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but it didn't really matter. I couldn't wait for lunch I couldn't wait to see Alice and everyone. Though now that I thought about it I hadn't seen Edward earlier. I didn't even see his car. Oh well maybe it was just me, it shouldn't even matter. Whether he was here or not shouldn't be any of my business he wasn't mine anymore. That thought hurt a little so I quickly brushed it aside. I thought about Jacob the rest of the day. I kept replaying in my mind all the fun times we've had. I loved all the times that we had hung out and laughed together. I remembered how Jake was the only one that could make me laugh in my worst mood. The bell soon rang and it was time for lunch. I slowly took all of my books and headed out of the room, I was completely shocked when I walked out of class and saw Edward standing there. He looked really amazing his hair was messy and he just stood there really calm even though people were looking at him funny. As soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Hi Bella" he said

"Hi Edward" I said suspiciously

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready for what?" I asked confused

"Um to go to lunch" he said

"Oh um yea, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Waiting for you of course" he said

"Why?" I asked

"I wanted to Bella" he said smiling

"Oh um ok" I said

We walked to the cafeteria together where Alice and the rest of the Cullen's sat waiting for us. I quietly sat down next to Alice and deliberately away from Edward. I was sure my face was red, the whole time we had walked to the cafeteria people had been staring at us and whispering this I knew Edward could hear. I really didn't like it; I wished he hadn't walked to lunch with me. I didn't want people thinking we were back together or anything. Though it was bound to happen considering I sat with them.

"Bella I was thinking about having a sleepover tomorrow, you have to come" she said smiling

"Umm Friday?" I said wondering if Jake and I would be hanging out

"Yea this Friday, you have to come!" she said excited

"Um I don't know but I'll let you know" I said

I wasn't really paying attention to what Alice was saying, Edwards' eyes were on me and I was trying not to meet his gaze, it was really difficult.

"Bella!"Alice said

"What?" I asked confused

"We have to hang out sometime you know" she said

"Yea I know but does it have to be a sleepover?" I asked

"Well it doesn't but I want to" she said

"Alice cant we just watch a couple of movies and hang out" I said

"Umm" she said thinking

"Yea?" I said

"We can go shopping!" she said

"Oh no Alice, shopping?" I said not happy at all

"Yes! Shopping its perfect then we can watch movies…" she went on

"Ugh. Fine shopping and movies it is. It's better than a sleepover" I said

"Yay!" she said really excited

I was staring out in the rain when Edward spoke for the first time since we had sat down.

"Are you going to need a ride Bella?" he asked smiling

"No that's ok I can drive myself" I said

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yea I'm sure" I said

I didn't look at him as we spoke, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off the rain outside. I turned to Alice.

"What time?" I asked

"How's about we go shopping right after school and then watch the movies afterwards" she said

"Yea sure but I'll pass by my house first then I'll go to your house" I said

"Great" she said smiling

Lunch ended and once again Edward walked with me with people staring. Mike noticed that we were walking together now and gave me a questioning look when we sat in our seats in biology. I just ignored it and didn't say anything.

"Bella are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Edward asked again

"Yea I'm sure" I said

"I could pick you up in the morning and take you guys to the stores and drive you to my house" he said

"Edward. I said I don't need a ride" I said getting annoyed

"Ok, but tell me if you change your mind" he said

"I doubt I will but ok" I said

After biology Edward walked me to gym, it was really starting to bug me now, and I could tell that mike didn't like it one bit either; not that it would actually matter what he thought. I waved bye to Edward without looking back and went to the locker room to get changed. Gym was as horrible as always, I did my best to not get in the way of the people playing. Mike walked towards me as we waited for the teachers next instructions and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hey mike" I said trying to be nice

"So you and Cullen again?" he asked

"No mike, not me and Edward. He's just..." I wasn't really sure what to say

"What?" asked mike after a couple of seconds

"He's trying to umm he's umm trying to fit in, trying to make it seem like they weren't gone" I said

Mike gave me a funny look but went back to playing. Gym had finally ended and I was walking out of the locker room when I saw Edward standing there smiling as he saw me.

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hi" I said

"So what are you doing today" he asked

"I'm not sure yet" I said as we walked towards the parking lot

"Oh" he said

"Yea well I have to go bye" I said

I walked away and went to my truck, I got in and noticed an envelope on seat that said 'Bella' I wasn't sure what it could be so I opened the envelope…

**Please review!**


	8. Disappointments & set ups

**Chapter 8**

I opened the envelope and took out a letter that was inside. I had no idea who the letter was from and I was sure that it hadn't been there earlier it said

Bella,

I'm not going to be able to see you until Saturday when we go over to Sam's. Please don't worry I will be taking care of some stuff with the pack. I'll pick you up Saturday morning at 10, be ready. Please be careful. I'll miss you a lot. Hope to see you soon.

-Jake

I read it a couple of times again. I wondered what he would be doing, but tried not to worry about it, it was probably nothing anyway. I had just learned that I would have to wait until Saturday to see him and already I wanted it to be that day so that I could see him already. I was about to turn the car on and go home when I heard a knock on my window that scared me half to death. I looked over and saw Emmett standing there laughing as he saw my reaction. I opened the window so that I could see what he wanted.

"Hey Emmett" I said

"Hey Bella, are you doing anything today?" he asked

I thought about it for a second I knew that I didn't have anything to do but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not, I decided to tell him.

"I don't think so" I said

"Cool, look jasper and I made a bet were going somewhere in the mountains to race you want to come?" he asked

"Uh I guess" I said hesitating

"Don't worry Alice and Rosalie will be there… and Edward" he added

"Yea that sounds great" I said trying to sound enthusiastic

"Great we'll follow you and then you can come with us so you don't have to drive your truck" he said

"Ok sure bye Emmett" I said as he walked away.

I actually didn't mind going at all I liked Emmett and jasper's bets they were funny but I had noticed how Emmett had added that Edward was coming too. I knew that Alice would be excited that I was coming but having to be there with Edward was not something I was looking forward to. I drove to my house went inside, dropped my book bag, left a note for Charlie and went outside to see if they were there already. I saw Edwards Volvo already in the driveway and then I saw as Edward came out of the car. As Edward was walking towards me I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and jasper appear in Rosalie's convertible. They all looked like they were ready, and from the looks of it I was going to have to ride with Edward, by myself. I was thinking of ways that I could get out of going or asking Alice to ride with us but I couldn't form an excuse in time.

"Hey Bella" Edward said

"Hey" I said

"Looks like you're riding with me" he said smiling

"Yea, looks like it" I said plainly

"Come on then" he said as he led me to the car

He opened the door for me like he had always done when he drove me to school. I could see the rest of the Cullen's watching as I got in the car, when I caught Emmett's eye I glared at him. I figured this was somehow his plan to invite me and make me ride with Edward. I got in the car and quickly Edward did too. We were driving in silence for a little bit until Edward began talking

"So Bella how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine" I said

"Does Charlie now you're with us?" he asked

"I left him a note" I said

"That doesn't answer my question" he said

"So" I said

"Does he know you're with us?" he asked again

"I said I was going with some friends" I said

"So he doesn't know you're with us then" he said

"I guess not" I said

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked

"Edward do you really think he would be excited to hear that I'm hanging out with you" I said annoyed

"I don't know I guess not" he said

The whole time we were talking I decided not to look at him; I stared out the window knowing that if I were to look into his eyes I would have a hard time. We didn't talk much after that occasionally he would say something, but it was too soft for me to hear. We got to where we were going and jasper and Emmett immediately got ready. It was just then that I realized they weren't racing in cars but themselves. We were in a really vacant area, and it was really cold up here, right now I was wishing to be in jakes warm arms. I was standing next to Edward since I had not wanted to move yet. He must have noticed that I was cold because I soon felt his arms around me. I took his arms of me, glared at him and walked over to stand next to Alice. I really didn't come to bond with Edward; I wanted him away from me. Alice looked at me funny when I went to stand next to her; I guess Emmett isn't the only one that wants me and Edward together.

"So Bella what movies do you want to watch tomorrow?" Alice asked

"I'm not sure" I said thinking

"Funny movies, scary, action" she said

"Funny movies" I said

"Great" she said smiling

Then Rosalie, who had been quietly standing there, came to stand next to me.

"Hey Bella" she said

"Hi Rosalie" I said a little surprised

"I was thinking that we should pick you up tomorrow, so you don't have to drive your truck" she said

"Oh um yea that's yea, ok" I said

"Great, we'll pick you up right after school. We'll have a great time" she said smiling

I wasn't sure why Rosalie was being nice to me; she had always hated me when I was with Edward.

"Yea" I said

She just smiled and then Alice, her, and Edward turned to look somewhere and soon I could see jasper and Emmett. They were going really fast and then I saw that jasper had reached the line first.

"Jasper won" Alice said

"Jasper" Rosalie said

"Jasper" Edward said

"No way" Emmett said

"Emmett just admit it you lost" jasper said

"No I didn't you cheated" he said

"I didn't cheat" jasper said

"You did" Emmett said

"No I didn't" jasper said

"Yea you did" Emmett said

Then Emmett turned to me

"Bella who do you think won" he asked

"Sorry Emmett you lost, I'm sure jasper beat you" I said

"Bella! No fair, you guys told her to say that" he said

"Emmett get over it" I said

We all laughed at the same time knowing that Emmett was being a big baby. We got back in our cars and headed back home. Once again I was stuck with Edward, but I was doing fine. Really quickly we were in my driveway and just as I was about to get out Edward stopped me. I looked over at him and waited for him to say something.

"I'll pick you up after school and drive you to my house so you guys can go shopping" he said

"What?" I said

"I'll pick you up after school" he said

"But Rosalie said-" I stopped right there now realizing something.

I quickly got out of the car, and slammed the door as I did. I went inside and closed the door, I thought about what had happened. When Rosalie had said that 'we' I thought she meant her and Alice, but I was wrong. Now I would have to see Edward more than necessary; Rosalie had set me up…


	9. Good & Bad

**Chapter 9**

I walked in the house knowing it wasn't very late but that Charlie would be home soon enough. I guess I hadn't needed to leave him a note; I got inside and threw the note in the thrash. I decided to put my anger to use; I chopped onions, peppers, and a lot of other things. Making dinner kept me pretty busy so I didn't have too much time to think about how Rosalie had set me up like that. I mean of all people I would think she would be happy that Edward and I are no longer together but instead she does this. Ahh I was so angry, I really didn't want to ride with Edward. I suppose there wasn't anything I could do now. Charlie got home soon and we ate dinner quietly barely saying anything at all. I was glad I felt a little tired so I washed the dishes and told Charlie that I was going to bed. I got upstairs and quickly fell asleep…

_Friday_

I awoke to the sound of rain once again, not that I minded anymore, I had gotten used to the constant rain. I got dressed and ate a granola bar and had some juice before heading out the door. As I got outside I noticed Edwards Volvo in my driveway, and then I saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hi Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to pick you up, I said I would give you a ride today" he said

"That's nice but that was for after school, not now" I said walking to my truck

"Yea well I know but I'm already here so I minus well give you a ride" he said

"I'm fine; I don't need a ride, besides you're here because you want to be not because I asked you to." I said and I opened m truck

He moved to stand in the way so that I couldn't get in the truck

"Bella just let me give you a ride" he said

"Edward do me a favor and move out of my way, I can drive myself" I said

"It's just a ride" he said not moving

"A ride I don't want or need, now move" I said

He just stared at me and didn't move.

"Edward do me a favor and just leave me alone" I said

He moved out of my way and I got in the truck turned it on and headed to school, leaving Edward just standing there. When I got to school I saw the rest of the Cullen's there and I then Alice walked over to me giving me a weird look.

"Hey Bella" she said

"Hey Alice" I said

"Um why did you drive your truck?" she asked

"Um because I wanted to" I said slowly

"Well where's um Edward?" she asked sounding confused

"Last I remember he was standing in my driveway" I said

"Why didn't you ride with him?" she asked

"Alice, I'm sorry but I don't want him to give me a ride, not unless it's really necessary" I said

"Oh come on Bella it was just a ride" she said

"Yea a ride I didn't want. Alice don't you understand that it's still kind of hard for me to be around him" I asked

"I know but I was thinking it would be easier if you guys hung out or rode together" she said

"Alice thanks but you should just let things go" I said

"Ok sorry" she said

"It's ok, I have to get to class, I'll see you later" I said

"Bye" she said

The day went by fast and I actually found myself looking forward to hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. Lunch came by and just to please Alice I decided to sit next to Edward who had been pretty quiet. He looked over at me as I sat down next to him and smiled; I smiled back and sat down.

"So Bella I hope you're ready to shop" Alice said

"I don't think that's possible" I said

"You better be Alice won't stop until you drop" Emmett said and laughed

"Not to mention all the bags we'll have to carry" jasper said

I noticed that Edward hadn't said anything like he would usually do so I looked over at him and realized that he was looking at me; I immediately blushed and looked away.

"Bella" Edward whispered as the others talked

"Yea" I said not looking at him

"Do you hate me" he asked

"No" I said shocked, and I looked at him

"It feels like you do" he said

"I don't, why do you say that?" I said

"This morning" he said

"This morning I didn't need a ride and you didn't have to be there, and I was still a little angry from yesterday" I said

"So you don't hate me" he asked

"No" I said as I looked deeper into his beautiful eyes

"Good" he said and smiled

I smiled back, and jumped into the conversation with the others. All we talked about the rest of the time was how the rest of the day we would hang out and have fun. Lunch ended and we went to class. I didn't really pay attention, not even when Edward tried to get my attention and talk to me. I was in my own world, wondering what Jake was doing at this very moment and how I would get to see him tomorrow and hang out with the pack. I thought about the good times we've had and how right now only from thinking about him I got butterflies. I wondered if Jake and I would end up together just like Emily and Sam are happy and together now. But then I thought about how Sam had imprinted on Emily and Jake hadn't imprinted on me, I wondered why Jake hadn't imprinted on me. I remembered him saying that it was just like love at first sight, if that's what it was then I doubted that Jake would ever imprint on me since I had known him for a while and he'd seen me many times already. I really didn't care that he hadn't imprinted because I knew that not everyone imprints and that Jake loved me. School ended soon and it was time to go shopping with Alice. I got in my car and headed home as I was followed by Edward in his car. I dropped my stuff off and left Charlie a note knowing that I would be home later than yesterday.

_Dad,_

_I'm hanging out with Alice and Rosalie today. We're just going shopping and then watching movies, I'll be home a little late. By the way there's food in the microwave. Take care._

_-Bella_

I had taken the liberty of leaving some leftovers from last night so Charlie wouldn't have to get food; I left it in the microwave and went outside where Edward was waiting for me. I walked over to the car and got in.

"Hey Bella" he said smiling

"Hey Edward" I said, a little excited about today

"You seem in a better mood now" he said

"I am, to tell you the truth I'm excited" I said

"Yea well with Alice that won't last very long" he said and laughed

"We'll see" I said

We got to the Cullen's quickly and the rest of them were all ready to go. As soon as we got there we said hi to everyone and then headed back to the car so in Alice words we could "get to shopping". The ride there didn't take very long and Alice said we should start shopping immediately so we could have more time. Edward was right after about an hour I couldn't take anymore of shopping but Alice insisted that there were still a lot of stores we had to go to and when Alice said we had to do something we all knew we better do it. After another hour I was so tired and bored all I wanted to do was well really anything but this. Edward must have noticed and tried to save me from dying of boredom.

"Hey Alice, I think Bella's hungry I'll take her to eat something and then we'll come back" he said looking at me

"What? Oh um ok sure" she said as she headed inside yet another store

I walked toward Edward

"Thanks" I said

"No problem I know how Alice can get" he said

"Yea it's really tiring" I said

"Yea it really is, so are you hungry?" he asked as we walked to the food court

"Not really" I said

"Ok how about we get some ice cream then? " he asked

"We?" I asked

"Haha ok you" he said

"Yea sure" I said

"Ok come on then" he said

We got to the ice cream stand and stood in line.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked

"Um strawberry" I said

"One strawberry pleases" he said to the girl

"Here you go" she said smiling at him

"Thank you" he said and handed me the ice cream

"Thanks" I said, and noticed the girl kept looking at him as we walked away

We sat down and I took my time hoping that if I took long enough I wouldn't have to go back to shopping.

"So Bella glad you're not stuck shopping with Alice like the rest of them?" he asked

"Yea really glad, do we have to go back?" I asked

"Haha well I don't know that depends on how much longer Alice plans to shop" he said

"That's true how long do you think she'll take?" I asked

"I don't know, Alice could take days" he said

"I don't know how she can possibly shop that much" I said

"It's Alice" he said

"That explains it all" I said as we both laughed

Soon Alice came back, mainly because the rest of them were getting really tired and wouldn't stop bothering her. We left and went home to watch some movies, I was kind of tired already but I didn't want to make Alice mad so I did my best to stay awake. I wasn't even sure what movie it was since I was scared as soon as it began. Alice had picked a scary movie for us to watch first and even though I wasn't scared of the vampires and werewolves I was scared of certain movies most of the time. Edward was sitting next to me and he wrapped his arm around me and when someone got their head cut off and I saw all the blood I couldn't watch it anymore. Edward brought me closer to him and I hid my face in his chest so that I wouldn't have to see anymore. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rosalie smiling at me and Edward. We didn't have time for anymore of the movies since it was already late. Edward drove me home, we didn't really say anything the whole time, we said good bye and I went inside the house hoping that Charlie was asleep. I opened the door and went upstairs since I didn't see Charlie downstairs, I went to my room, changed, and went to bed really tired. That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen again…


	10. Not letting you go

**Chapter 10**

This time the dream wasn't pleasing like they had been before. I dreamt of Edward acting like a vampire, he was vicious. He was acting a lot like James, like he hunted humans and didn't care about them. I was in the forest when all of a sudden I saw Edward standing there. I walked over to him not hesitating for one second but when I got there Edward looked different he was immediately crouched and ready to attack me. I gasped in surprise not knowing why he was acting like this, I turned around to run, and get away from him even though I knew it was useless because he was too fast for me. I looked back when I couldn't hear his snarls anymore and I saw that he was no longer after me. Then out of nowhere I saw a wolf, knowing that it was Jake I started walking back. I saw as both Jake and Edward were getting ready to attack each other, both looking furious. But then I abruptly woke up, I was breathing hard by the intensity of the dream. It was still kind of dark outside so I checked the clock and it was only four in the morning. I relaxed, it was only a dream I kept telling myself. It was only a dream and nothing more. Soon I drifted back to sleep only to dream again. Except this time the dream seemed better it was light and sunny out and from the looks of it I was at the beach. I walked towards the sand until I heard someone call my name.

"_Bella" the voice said_

_I turned around and I could see Jake. He was only wearing his shorts and his skin seemed to shine in the sun. I smiled. I walked back to where he was standing._

"_Hey Jake" I said smiling_

_I was about to go and hug Jake but then I saw someone's arms wrap around him from behind. Jake turned around to see who it was and then smiled and hugged her. I still couldn't see who it was, who Jake was hugging so closely. I moved enough so that I could see who it was, and just as I did I saw Jake kiss Leah. Leah was the girl? I was so confused. Why was Jake kissing Leah_

"_Jake?" I said_

_But he wouldn't turn to me he kept kissing her._

"_Jake?" I said again, this time a little louder_

_He still wouldn't turn to me. Instead I watched as the kiss between them become more passionate._

"_Get off my boyfriend!" I yelled angry_

_They both stopped immediately and looked at me confusion written all over their faces._

"_Bella why are you here?" Jake asked confused_

"_What do you mean why am I here?" I said_

"_You left remember?" Leah said_

"_Why would I leave" I said_

"_Bella did he hurt you?" Jake said as he turned to me _

"_Did who hurt me? What's going on" I asked_

"_You left with that stupid vampire a year ago; you said you would never come back here. You left Jake for Edward." Leah said with disgust_

_I moved back away from the in disbelief. I hadn't chosen Edward I had chosen Jake, why would I ever leave him? I knew that I wouldn't. And why were Leah and Jake together? This wasn't making any sense at all._

"_Why are you guys together" I asked_

"_We imprinted on each other" they both said at the same time as they looked at each other smiling._

_This couldn't be happening I had not gone with Edward, I wasn't even with him. I was with Jake, the funny, happy, amazing guy. I chose Jake. I chose Jake. I chose Jake. I chose Jake. I chose Jake. I chose Jake. I kept repeating to myself. I knew I had._

I awoke yelling "I chose Jake!" I was out of breath. I looked around my room, I was home, I was here. Things were fine. I was with Jake and everything was fine. I looked at my clock and it read ten in the morning. I got up and looked out my window, Charlie had left already his cruiser was gone. I tried calming myself telling myself that they were both only dreams and nothing more. They were just some really scary dreams. I did my best not to think about my dreams I didn't want to. Both dreams made me scared for so many reasons. I had never seen Edward so fierce, so scary before. Also I could never imagine Jake and Leah together. There was no way that they would be together. Just the thought of seeing Jake with someone else not only angered me but scared me at the same time. Evading thinking about my dreams became impossible I just couldn't do it. But if there was one thing I realized was that in both of my dreams Jacob was the better choice. In my first dream Edward was going to attack me and Jake was fighting for me, trying to keep me safe. In my other dream I had chosen Edward but I didn't feel happy and instead Jake and Leah had ended up together. I realized that in both of my dreams Edward had been the problem. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I came out I heard a knock downstairs and that's when I remembered that Jake said he would pick me up at ten. My heart instantly began beating fast at the thought of seeing Jake after not being able to see him since he was doing stuff with the pack. I ran downstairs to open the door for Jake and as soon as I did and saw him standing there I hugged him.

"Haha someone's excited" he said

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too" he said

"So what are we doing?" I asked

"Going over to Emily and Sam's they said they had something to tell us" he said

"Awesome" I said smiling

"But you're not ready" he said

I looked at myself and realized that I was still in my pajamas.

"Sorry Jake I kind of just woke up" I said

"Haha its fine, you still look beautiful" he said

I blushed but wrapped my arms around him, keeping him close to me. He leaned forward and kissed me gently his warm lips on mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist, it felt so right. I kissed him eagerly not wanting the kiss to end. But he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Go get changed" he said

"Ok I'm going" I said

I went upstairs, took a really quick shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw Jake sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Hey you" I whispered in his ear

"Hey" he said smiling

I walked over and sat next to him smiling, I felt happy. I would take reality over my dreadful dreams any day. Reality was better because here Jake and I were together and happy.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes I'm ready" I said

"Good, let's go the packs waiting" he said

We got in his car and headed down la push. The whole time I couldn't help but smile, my reality was definitely much better than my dreams.

"You're happy" Jake said

"Of course" I said

"Why is that" he said out loud

"You" I said

"Me?" he said innocently

He was so cute when he did that I couldn't help but smile even more. He was mine, I had chosen him.

"Yes you. I haven't seen you since…" I trailed of trying to remember

"Since?" he said

"Since forever" I said

"I doubt it's been that long" he mumbled

"What was that? You won't see me for long" I said looking at him

"Huh? Me say something? Nope. Nothing." He said grinning

"Sure you didn't" I said

"I didn't" he said

"Hey Jake?" I said

"Yea Bella" he said

"What did you and the pack do that was so important I couldn't even see you" I said

"We went farther checking the land. Making sure everything was completely safe. We stayed in the woods the whole time, that's why I couldn't see you" he said

"Umm I guess that's a good enough excuse" I said

We soon got to Sam's; everyone was there already so we went in and sat down as Sam started talking.

"Ok guys you all know that you guys are my family so I thought you guys should know that Emily and I are getting married" he said as he smiled at Emily

Everyone looked excited and happy about this. Sam and Emily were perfect for each other, everyone knew that. I saw Leah from a far she didn't look as happy as the rest, of course we all knew why. There was food prepared for everyone so we all went to the backyard to eat. I decided to help Emily with the food inside and then I would go outside. Jake went with the rest of the pack, they all sat there talking and laughing.

"Hey Emily congratulations" I said

"Thanks Bella" she said

"Here let me help you" I said

"Thanks" she said

We walked outside and I made a plate for myself so I could eat. Then I noticed that Jake hadn't gotten food yet, he was sitting there talking to Leah. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. I went over to Jake and sat in his lap and then I started feeding him. I guess Leah got the hint and she went to get some food and talk with the rest of the pack.

"What was that?" Jake asked when she left

"What was what?" I said

Jake looked at me waiting for an answer

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" I said blushing

I knew that I would keep my eye out for Leah now. At least now that I had that dream about Jake and her ending up together. He still kept looking at me which made me blush even more.

"Bella?" he said

"Yea Jake" I said smiling

"What happened to you?" he asked

"What?" I said

"Well I mean you're like super happy and don't seem to want me talking to Leah" he said

"oh." I said

I wasn't sure what to say really. I didn't want to tell him about my dreams because I was worried that he would think that Edward was still in my dreams and get mad and all.

"So?" he asked looking at me curiously

"I'm just really happy to see you and glad that we get to hang out with everyone" I said hoping he couldn't see through my lie

"Bells, you're a bad liar you know that? So now you got my wondering why you're lying to me" he said studying my face

"Well it's just that I had a bad dream, where I lost you, we weren't together anymore. I didn't like it. It scared me" I said

"Haha Bella I'm not going anywhere, let's face it you're stuck with me no matter what" he said

"I know it's just it was a bad dream" I said

"Don't worry Bella I promise to never leave you, ever do you hear me" he said

"Good, I'm glad, because I don't want you to leave, ever" I said and smiled

I spent the rest of the day in jakes arms, and that seemed like just the perfect place to be. The only place I ever wanted to be. The warmth of his body gave me a sense of security in my life, knowing he would always be here for me. Here in this moment as I am surrounded by the pack who I considered family and friends is where I first realized that I was in love with Jacob black.

**All right! This chapter took me a while I had no idea what was going to happen and then I couldn't stop typing, so please review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it =) **


	11. Where are you?

**Chapter 11**

Jake had driven me home and we hung out at my house for a while. Once Charlie got home Jake said it was time for him to leave. We said goodbye and I headed upstairs to my room. I changed quickly unaware of what I was doing then I relaxed on my bed. I thought about the day, and how today had started. Those dreams had showed me what I needed to know, that I was meant to be with Jake, that I was in love with him. I soon fell asleep from the long day…

_Sunday_

When I woke up it was raining outside and the sky was dark. Yesterday had been such a great day and I wished that I could go back then to the specific part when I was with Jake. I had no plans for the day so I just went downstairs to get something to eat, Charlie had already left, probably gone fishing. I was still in my pajamas sitting in the kitchen eating cereal when I heard a knock on the door. Surprised not expecting anyone I got up and opened the door only to see Edward standing there.

"Uh Edward?" I said really surprised

"Bella, can I come in" he asked in an urgent tone

"Umm yea sure" I said

He walked in after me and we sat on the couch

"Bella we don't have much time" he said

"Time for what?" I asked

"We have to leave, I want you to pack some of your stuff, and I'm not sure how long we'll be gone" he said

"Leave? What are you talking about" I said

"Bella I can't explain it now, but there are dangerous vampires and I think they're coming here for you. So hurry and get as much clothes as you can. We have to go somewhere else, to protect you" he said

"What? Who's after me? Why?" I asked in horror

"Don't ask, hurry go pack!" he said

I quickly got up and he followed me up to my room. I took out my bag and quickly began putting as much clothes as I could in it. When I finished with that Edward grabbed my bag and told me to hurry up and change, that we had to leave immediately. He said he would be waiting in his car for me. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth as fast as I could and washed my face. Then I quickly went to my room and got dressed then headed downstairs, I couldn't think straight but I quickly grabbed my key and left the house. I got in Edwards Volvo and headed to the Cullen's house. When we got there I could see everyone waiting for us to get there, we didn't even get out of the car. As we got there each car began to head out and so Edward followed in his car. I wasn't sure what was happening, I wanted to ask Edward to explain what was going on but I was frozen. I couldn't speak my heart was beating fast and for some reason I felt scared. I was scared for so many reasons, I wasn't just scared for me but I was scared because part me knew that after having vampires after me before it was going to be a lot of stress and hurt. Then I remembered

"Jake!" I said

"What?" Edward asked

"We have to go back, what about Jake, he has to know that I'm gone" I said

"No Bella it's not a good idea that anyone knows where you're at. If they know that someone knows where you are then they're going to hurt them to get information" he said

"But I can't just leave Jake like that! He's going to think I left!" I said yelling

"Bella don't be difficult" he said in a serious tone

"I'm not being difficult. Charlie's going to get worried and once he talks to Jake and knows that I'm not with him he's going to come looking for me. And once Jake knows that you guys are gone he'll think you kidnapped me" I said

"Bella in time. For now I just need you to relax. We'll take care of the rest once we know your safe and away from forks" he said

"Cant I just call him?" I said

"Later" he said

"Will you at least explain what's going on please" I asked

"Alice saw a clan of vampires coming to forks we can't be sure but we think they may be coming after you. None of us have seen them before so we doubt they're coming to know about us." He said

"What makes you think they're coming after me" I said

I saw his expression go blank as he's done many times before when he didn't want to tell me anymore.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing. Alice just saw them coming. We have to take precautions" he said

"What _exactly _did Alice see?" I asked

His lips were pressed his lips together indicating he wasn't going to answer my question. We drove for a while longer in complete silence before I fell asleep…

**JPOV**

It was Sunday morning and I have absolutely nothing to do so I decided to go over to Bellas house to see if we could do something. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat first and saw Billy there.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey Jake. Any plans for the day?" he asked

"I think I'll go to Bellas and hang out with her for a while" I said

"That sounds good. No patrol or anything today?" he asked

"Uh nope don't think so but I think I'll go to Sam's first just in case" I said

"Ok son" he said

I quickly ate something and headed over to Sam's

"Hey Emily" I said when I walked in

"Hi Jake" she said

"Is Sam here" I asked

"Yes he's in the back" she said

"Ok thanks"

I went to the back and saw Sam, Quil and embry sitting there.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Jake" they all answered

"So patrol today?" I asked hoping I didn't have to go

"No were good" Sam said

"Awesome!" I said excited

"Let me guess off to see Bella?" embry said

"Yea" I said smiling.

I left quickly after that hoping not to waste any time I could have with Bella today. I drove as fast as I could and I was glad to see Bellas truck in the driveway, Charlie wasn't home like most of them time. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. I waited for her to open the door, and the longer she took the more eager I became to see her face. I knocked again but she still didn't answer. That's weird I thought, she usually answers right away. Maybe she's taking a shower I thought so I climbed up to her window and went inside.

"Bella!" I said

But there was no answer I looked around to see where she was but she wasn't in the house. I followed her scent and then smelled something else. Eww bloodsucker, I don't think she went with them. She wouldn't have, she would have mentioned if she was hanging out with them. I continued to follow Bellas scent until it ended in the driveway. Stupid bloodsucker better not have taken her away from me, I swear I'll kill him. I went back inside to see if maybe she left a note for Charlie as to where she had gone but there was nothing. I had a feeling those bloodsuckers took her so I decided to go back and talk to Sam…

**It was kind of short… but next chapter is going to be better, I hope, I kind of didn't feel like writing. Please review and let me know what think!**


	12. My one & only love

**Chapter 12**

**JPOV**

I went back to Sam's house to tell him about Bella. I just had a bad feeling about things, I told him about the leeches scent but he said that Bella was probably just hanging out with them and he came to pick them up. This really sucked, I hated not being able to see Bella and I know that she would have told me if she was hanging out with them. There really was nothing I could do, but I would call Charlie later to see if Bella was home. I was restless I couldn't stay still no matter what I did; I just couldn't get Bella off my mind. I had a bad feeling I wasn't sure why but I just couldn't shake it off. When it was 7 at night I decided to call her house, just so that I knew that she was home, that she was fine. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Jake" said Charlie

"Hey Charlie, is Bella home?" I said impatiently

"No she's not. I thought she was with you she didn't leave a note or anything" he said

"Oh. She's not here" I said

"Well maybe she'll be home soon. I'll let her know that you called" he said

"Ok thanks Charlie bye" I said

"Bye" he said

The line went dead, and I just stood there frozen, unsure of what to think. Part of me a big part of me told me that something was wrong I know Bella she would have mentioned something about where she was going. She wouldn't just up and leave, this had to be all them leeches doing. That's the only logical explanation. Time passed by and I couldn't stay put so around 8 I decided to go over to Sam and try to keep myself busy. I walked in and found Sam, Emily, Quil, embry, and Seth there.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down on the couch with them

"Hey Jake, how are you doing" Sam asked

"I'm ok I think" I said

"Any news about Bella? If she's back yet?" he asked not sounding worried

"No I called about an hour ago and Charlie said she wasn't home yet, but he would let her know I called when she got home" I said and sighed

"You don't seem happy about that" he said

"yea it's just that it's not like Bella to just get up and leave like that for the day without leaving a note for Charlie or letting me know where she was going or who she was going with" I said getting worried even more as I spoke

"Have you talked to the Cullen's?" Seth asked

"No I haven't." I said

"if she's not home by 9 then we'll go to Charlie's and then check in with the Cullen's to see if they know where she's at" Sam said unsatisfied that the Cullen's would have to be involved

"Ok that sounds good to me" I said

I hope she's okay, if them stupid bloodsuckers hurt her… no I can't think like that there's no way they wouldn't…

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was in a room the curtains were dark not allowing any sunlight in. I thought I was by myself until I saw someone from the corner of my eye, so I turned around to see who it was.

"Hello" Edward said smiling

"Hi" I mumbled

"How did you sleep love?" he asked walking towards me slowly

"Fine. I have to use the bathroom" I said and walked into the bathroom

I wondered about the time it has to be late or early in the morning which would mean that Charlie and Jake have to know that I'm gone by now. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and tried to fix my hair so it looked decent. Then I went back out into the room where Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Bella how are?" he asked

"Good. What time is it?" I asked

"It's around 3 in the morning love" he said

"Stop calling me love okay." I said

"Sorry" he said

"Charlie and Jake must be looking for me by now" I said

"I called Charlie but he didn't answer, I tried calling Jake as well but he didn't answer either" he said

"I know that's probably because they're out looking for me!" I said

"Calm down Bella" he said

"Ugh. Can I call him now?" I said

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked

"Um I don't know. What's my story?" I asked

"You decided to come on a trip with us" he said

"A trip? Charlie won't buy that" I said

"He will, Carlisle can talk to him. He'll tell Charlie you agreed to come camping with us on Sunday and it got late, there was traffic and the road back home was closed therefore we couldn't get back in time for school" he said

"Uh ok. Where's Alice?" I asked

"She's not here. None of them are here they're off looking for the clan." He said

"Where are we at?" I asked looking around

"In a hotel. In Montana" he said

"In Montana?" I asked surprised

"Yea it's far enough that they might not find you" he said

"When can I go home? Or call home?" I asked

"You can go home as soon as Carlisle calls and lets us know the situation" he said.

We stayed in the room all day just watching TV. Every time I asked him if I could call Jake or Charlie he said we had to wait until morning. Part of me thought he was actually enjoying the fact that Jake had no idea where I was. Jake must be going crazy I was sure that he must have found out I was gone earlier in the day. Despite the fact that time seemed to be going slower than usual and that I was worried about Jake and Charlie I actually felt safe and at ease. I didn't feel worried about my life being in danger, but I was kind of worried about Jake. By now he must have the whole pack searching for me. Charlie must have the police informed by now waiting for the normal hours someone can be reported missing. It was around 7 in the morning when Edward said I could call Charlie.

"Here's the phone, go call Charlie tell him the story, tell him you're fine and that you'll be home as soon as you can." He said

"Ok" I said taking the phone from him

It only rang once before someone picked it up.

"Hello" I said

"Bella!" Charlie said with relief

"Yea dad, hey sorry I'm not home. I um went camping just for a couple of hours with the Cullen's and we were supposed to be back earlier but we left late and then we couldn't get back because the road is closed and there was a lot of traffic so we had to spend the night in a hotel" I said hoping he would buy my lie

"You're with the Cullen's then?" he asked sounding suspicious

"Yea dad I'm with Alice right now, she told me to call you while she went downstairs really quick" I said

"Ok, geez Bella you had us worried. I swear Jacob was going to rip someone's head off" he said

"Sorry dad I know I should have called earlier" I said

"It's ok as long as you're safe" he said

"Yea dad I'm fine. I'll be home as soon as I can" I said

"Ok bells take care" he said

"Ok bye dad" I said and hung up

At least now they knew that I was fine and that nothing was happening, Jake would be calmer now but probably not too much since he knows that I'm with Edward. Now all I have to do is wait for Carlisle to call.

**JPOV**

Bella where are you? What have they done to you? I was going crazy now, I couldn't stay still. We had gone to the Cullen's house and saw that the house was empty, no one was there. Nothing was there. The place was empty, completely empty. They took Bella with them but why? And where? I couldn't take this I was so angry how could they just take her from me like that. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was waiting for her to come back home, but she didn't. Sam told me to go home and relax for a little while so I did. Soon after that the phone rang and I ran to get it hoping it was Bella.

"Hello?" I asked urgently

"Hey Jacob" he said

"Oh hey Charlie" I said disappointed that It wasn't Bella

"Bella called" he said

"She did! What did she say? Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" I asked quickly

"Calm down. She's fine Jake. She went camping with the Cullen's, just to be with them and they couldn't get back because the road is closed." He said

"Ok Charlie thanks for letting me know" I said

Then we hung up, I was glad that she was still alive but Bella camping? I don't think so, something was up I just didn't know what. I went over to Sam's and told him what Charlie told me. Sam was glad she was fine too but didn't like that she was with the Cullen's. He didn't trust them one bit, they were our enemies but as much as I wanted nothing to do with them Bella did so I had to deal with them for her.

**BPOV**

I was getting impatient, time was going by really slow and there was nothing to do.

"When is Carlisle going to call?" I asked

"When he can" Edward said

"When's that?" I asked

"Bella calm down he'll call as soon as he has something to tell us" he said

"Fine" I said

He looked at me from the corner of his eye for a second before looking away it was so fast I wasn't sure if he had actually done it.

"So why did you stay?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Why not Alice? Or jasper?" I asked

"I told them I would stay" he said

Just then the phone rang and Edward answered it.

"Hello" he said

That was all I heard before he started talking way too fast for me to understand, then he hung up.

"What is it?" I asked

"Bella I love you" he said and hugged me

I couldn't help but hug him back.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked

"Nothing" he said

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yes. Now let's get you home" he said grabbing my hand

We got our stuff and got in Edward Volvo. By now it was around 2 in the afternoon, I wasn't tired but I didn't know what else to do so I closed my eyes and relaxed. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were in Charlie's driveway.

"Bella wake up we're home" he said

"Umm what time is it?" I asked

"It's around 6 in the afternoon. Charlie's going to be home soon" he said

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said

"Bella" he said

"Yea?" I asked

"I'm not going back to school" he said

"What?" I said surprised

"It's time for us to move were going back to Alaska for a little while to visit our friends and then were going to find a more permanent place to stay" he said

"You're leaving?" I asked

"yes." He said

"All of you?" I asked

"Yes Bella. We've done enough to you, besides you're happy now." He said

"You don't have to leave" I said

"We do, it's better if we do" he said

"So this is goodbye then?" I asked

"Yes it is I'm sorry for everything that I caused you. All of the trouble and pain." He said

"It's ok Edward" I said trying not to cry

He kissed my forehead and hugged me

"Goodbye Bella" he said

"Goodbye Edward" I said and got out of the car

"Oh Bella you're boyfriends in the house waiting for you" he said with a little smile

"Um ok. Bye Edward" I said

"Goodbye Bella, I'll always love you" he said as I closed the door. Then he drove away.

I went inside and sure enough Jacob was on the couch waiting for me.

"Jake!" I said

"Bella I missed you so much" he said hugging me tight

"I missed you to" I said

"Where were you what happened?" he asked sitting on the couch with me

I explained everything to him and he seemed to relax, but there was one more thing I had to tell him.

"Jake there's one more thing" I said

"What is it Bella?" he asked

"The Cullen's left" I said

He didn't say anything he just looked at me

"Jake?" I said

"Are you ok with them leaving" he asked

"Yes" I said smiling

"You are?" he asked

"Yes Jake. I can't go back to him, not when I love you" I said

A whole bunch of emotions ran through his face when I said that and then he smiled

"I love you too. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words" he said

I smiled at him I knew that Jake was who I was supposed to be with; he was the most amazing guy anyone could ask for. Loving Jacob was the most amazing thing in the world, he was caring and wonderful. He was the love of my life.

**Three years later**

Alice came to visit me from time to time, and I invited all of the Cullen's to Jake and my wedding. Carlisle, Alice, Esme and jasper showed up. The wedding was inside so they wouldn't have a problem with the sun. Jake had said he didn't mind if they came, we knew that there was nothing in the world that could take away the happiness we would share on our special day. The wedding had been kept very simple, to Jake and I's request. Neither of us wanted a big wedding we just we wanted to get married and be happy together for the rest of our lives.

As I walked down the aisle with Charlie all I could look at was the beautiful man standing up there. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and as my dad handed me to Jake. That was the best day of my life.

"Do you, Jacob black take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" the man asked

"I do" Jake said smiling

"And do you Isabella Swan take Jacob Slack to be your husband?" he asked

"I do" I said smiling

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the man said

Jake kissed me with as much passion as he had then we faced everyone that was waiting for us.

"I love you Bella Black" Jake whispered in my ear

"I love you too Jacob black" I said smiling

All of our friends and family were there, I wasn't surprised that Rosalie wasn't there, she had never liked me and Emmett must have stayed with her. Edward didn't come either I thought he would come but he hadn't showed up. On one of Alice's visits she had told me that the day they all took me because there had been vampires after me was only so Edward could spend time with me before we left, and he hadn't wanted me to know they were leaving until it was time. I remembered that day and almost cried, not from sadness but from happiness. I was happy that Edward left because I know that if he was still here my life would be different. Now that I thought about it that was the last time I ever saw Edward Cullen…

**So that was the last chapter, I felt like the story was going on with boring stuff so I decided it was time to end it. I hope you enjoyed it =)**


End file.
